The present invention is directed to a ceiling mounted light fixture. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a light fixture capable of being mounted flush on the ceiling without experiencing excessive heat transfer from the lights to the ceiling and junction box above the fixture.
A significant fire hazard has long been associated with ceiling mounted light fixtures currently available to the public. When such a light fixture experiences excessive heat transfer to the associated ceiling, a danger of fire exists, particularly in the junction boxes conventionally associated with such fixtures. Certain national standards have required that flush mounted light fixtures to be hung from ceilings not exceed a standard maximum rate of heat transfer to the associated ceiling. However, it has been found to be a common practice to simply employ the best available technology and then reduce the wattage of the light bulbs employed to reach an acceptable level. such an approach is perfectly acceptable except that the user is normally not aware of the danger and may inadvertently replace the acceptable lighting with light bulbs having higher, unacceptable wattages. The increased wattage results in a higher heat transfer to the ceiling and the associated junction box; and a fire may well result.